Is that a Phaser in your pocket?
by wowannie
Summary: My first go at writing slash! Rated M for graphic man-love :3 Kirk and Spock make love for the first time. Debating whether to continue this into a bigger thing... y/n? not connected to my other story 'Nyota'


A slight sheen of sweat covered Spock's skin, dampening the rug of hair that covered his chest. One of the Vulcan's hands was clamped to the bed, clutching the sheets as if holding on for his life, the other firmly grasped Jim's hip. Spock was panting heavily, gasping in pleasure as his Captain thrusted into him. Kirk was biting his lip, clearly close to climax, but he was determined to make Spock come. He shifted slightly and was almost tipped over the edge as Spock suddenly gripped him, digging his nails into his back. Spock's groans got louder as his prostate was continuously stimulated, he arched his back, letting Kirk sink further in.

"_J-Jim!_" Spock moaned in ecstacy, finally letting go to the intense force that overtook him. Kirk felt it too, almost seeing stars as his ejaculation caused him to roar out a powerful orgasm.

The men opened their eyes and locked gazes. For a moment, Kirk could have sworn he could see into Spock's mind. He shook his head, putting it down to his post-orgasmic state of haze.

Spock sat up slowly, shaken with spent energy, and kissed Jim tenderly on the neck. Kirk chuckled and moved himself to lie down beside Spock.

"I think you might have just earned your pay for the week there, Sir." Jim grinned and folded his arms behind his head. Spock sat motionless.

"Spock?" Kirk asked. The Vulcan looked outraged. "You okay?"

Spock fixed Jim with an icy stare before turning to sit at the edge of the bed. He began to look around for his discarded items of clothing.

"Hey, c'mon! Where are you going?"

"Back to my quarters, considering I have earned my keep on this vessel." Spock spat out his words with a venom that the young Captain wasn't used to hearing.

"Spock, don't go. C'mon, it was just a joke! Jeez, what the hell is eating you?!"

"Unlike Humans," Spock narrowed his eyes at Kirk conspicuously, "Vulcans do not frequently engage in fornication with randomly selected mates for pleasure."

"Your point being, Spock?"

"There is a certain level of... commitment... that must come as a result of our recent actions that I fear you will not adhere to."

"Y'know just how annoying you are when you get all cryptic like that? I thought you Vulcans were supposed to be direct about stuff." Kirk rested his arm behind his head and continued to study his bed-mate out of the corner of his eyes.

Spock regarded his companion with frustration. It was hard to believe that mere moments ago the two men had gazed into each other's eyes in a fashion that Spock had not encountered before. Such was the nature of Humans to be able to shift mood so easily. The Vulcan pondered his response before delivering his speech as 'direct' as he could get.

"Permission to speak freely, Captain."

A bemused expression flashed across Kirk's face for a second. He nodded towards his First Officer politely, a smile threatening to burst across his mouth.

"I am no doubt certain that you experienced a certain feeling during our love-making."

It was a statement, not a question, so Kirk remained silent and allowed Spock to continue.

"I am certain of this because I too, felt it. Something quite powerful and unlike anything I have ever felt before with anyone. It is because of this that I wish to address the situation of a coupling."

"Are you asking me out, Spock?" Kirk asked, overjoyed to note that the tips of Spock's ears were slowly starting to take on a greenish tint.

"However," The Vulcan continued without fault, "I am somewhat reluctant to endeavour this concept further due to your promiscuous nature. I feel you would not want the same level of commitment as I."

"Who says I wouldn't want to commit? When have I ever led you to believe that I couldn't?" Kirk asked, clearly enjoying the Vulcan's subtle change in body language that indicated an increasing amount of discomfort.

"The fact that I would not be able to count, on both hands, the amount of lovers you have had since you achieved Captaincy of the Enterprise and our mission of exploration began 1 year, 5 months and 19 days ago." Spock quickly regretted admitting to keeping this tab, and instead tried to focus on counting backwards from 1000 in Prime numbers in an effort to regain control of his composure.

"None of those women would have been around long enough for a relationship to occur. Your argument is invalid." Kirk said cooly, knowing that his last sentence was the bait he wanted Spock to bite. The Vulcan turned and fixed Kirk with a hard glare.

"Anyway, I'm not the deceiver here, Spock. You're the one who is in a relationship and has just hopped into bed with someone else. Though, I can't blame you really..." Kirk grinned brilliantly.

"You have known about my predicament with Nyota for some time now."

"So, what? She can't get you off so you come to me for a quick orgasm?"

"I do not love her anymore." Spock stated in hushed tones.

"Granted. But it's mighty cruel to just let her stew like that."

"Explain."

"Wondering day after day why you're getting increasingly indifferent. Wondering whether it's something she's done, or hasn't done, or said. Wondering why you don't look her in the eye anymore when she says she loves you. Wondering why you ignore her on the bridge. Why you won't even _touch her_..." Kirk broke off. He knew he'd pushed the Vulcan too far.

Spock sat staring into the middle distance. It almost looked as if he had tears in his eyes.

"It is... hard, for me." Spock's voice was almost a whisper. "She does not understand, though it is nothing to do with intellect. I do not want to hurt her. I care for her. I just do not love her like I used to. It would be illogical to... break her heart like that. I carry on seeing her to keep her happy."

"Spock, doesn't it make more sense for _you_ to be happy? Don't you think Uhura will be more hurt if you carry on this facade, just for her to find out it was all a lie?" Kirk grasped the Vulcan's shoulders absentmindedly, soothing out the knots with gentle massage.

"That is logical, Jim, but... I do not want to be alone."

"Who says you have to be?" Kirk cocked his head to one side and waited for his First Officer to realise what Jim had been hinting at all this time.

Spock's brow had been furrowed throughout their conversation, but as the realisation of Jim's proposition dawned on him, the Vulcan raised on eyebrow in question and turned to face his Captain.

"Jim?"

"Yes?"

Their faces were mere inches away. Kirk could sense another wave of unease starting to plague his partner as Spock's cheeks began to flush with embarrassment.

"I'll make this easy for you." Kirk whispered, and placed his hands on either side of the Vulcan's jaw, bringing them closer together. "Real easy."

Jim brushed his lips over the surface of those in front of him. To his delight, they puckered in response, eager to kiss back. He smiled quickly to himself and planted his lips upon Spock's in a lingering kiss. Arms suddenly wrapped around his neck and Kirk felt himself being dragged forward hungrily. He let out a laugh of relief and nuzzled into Spock's neck, taking time to kiss every inch before leaning over his lover.

Spock's breathing was heavy, and quick, even for a Vulcan. Jim thrilled at the heat of the body beneath him, eagerly arching upwards, crushing them together.  
Though Spock hadn't said it yet, Kirk knew exactly what it was the Vulcan could not find the words to say.

"I love you too." Jim smiled, "It's always been you, and it always will be."


End file.
